


A lot of cups

by Larkiie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkiie/pseuds/Larkiie
Summary: This is going to be a coffee shop AU about Meihem. It's an non-overwatch AU. Mei is studying at a university and a barista. Who knows what "the great Jamison Fawkes" is up to!





	1. The meetcute

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic, but the fandom made me fall in love with the ship, and so I wanted to create more stories.  
> This is unfinished, but will be finished soon. Probably only 2 or 3 chapters in total.
> 
> I wrote this in the middle of the night, so I'm sure there is a lot of grammartical errors. Also, I can really feel that I haven't written fiction in years.... so especially the conversation feels a bit weird.  
> I'm hoping this might be the beginning of my story as a writer.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment with critigue, tips or a pancake recipe.
> 
> -Larkiie

Another day, another cup of coffee.  
Or in this case, a lot of cups.

As Mei handed yet another cup of coffee over the disk to a stressed worker going home, she couldn’t help but wish she didn’t need this job. But she did, she really did.  
When she wasn’t working at this coffee shop called “Marian”, she was studying to become a climatologist. Which means lots of papers, lots of late nights and a huge student loan.  
And since her parents weren’t that well off, and she only got that much support (being born in China didn’t help her in America), she needed to earn some money herself. This meant she worked most evenings in the weekend as a barista, and some mornings. It was stressful, made studying a lot tougher sometimes, but she made it work. (She was of course, quite brilliant – not that she would ever say that out loud, which probably helped).

But this Saturday evening was especially slow. Not a lot of customers, and only so much cleaning she could do – and still three hours to her shift ended.

When the doorbell gave a ring she was startled out of her thoughts and said with her customer-service-smil, “goodevening and welcome to Marian! What can I---"  
What met her eyes wasn’t the usual customer, not a drowsy eyed student with a paper due, or a stressed worker with a phone in his hand. But instead a… whirlwind of a person. The customer almost fell in the door, he had an orange scarfs wrapped multiple times around his neck, loose blacks pants and a t-shirt and blonde hair sticking in just about every direction.  
“G’evening miss!”  
The man continued up to the counter like he’d been here hundreds of times before, even leaning his whole body over the counter making Mei want to take a step back.   
He was tall, towering over her, even leaning on the counter.  
“Hello um, sir – what can I get you?”  
Even though he had greeted her moments before he blinked, and looked startled at her.  
“Weeell… What can a beaut’ like you recommend?”  
Not only did this man look like he was lucky to make it to the coffee shop, he also spoke with an heavy accent and had black smudges in his entire face. And seemed to be rude.  
“I um.. todays special is vanilla latte sprinkled with cinnamon!”  
Mei tried her best to keep up her must-be-nice-to-customers façade, but this guy was… really strange. All over the place – learning over the counter, talking to her like they’ve known eachother for years. Sure he was cute in that special rugged way, but still;   
“Um, sir I thi—"  
“Shhhhhhh, I’m thinking Sheila”  
Every time he talked he used his entire body and face – which is how Mei realized he only had one arm, or well, one a half. And that some of his seemed to be… burned? Wait, burning?  
“Sir” Mei gestured towards his hair, “I think your hair might be on.. fire?”  
The guy, probably around her age, looked at her – almost like his focus had been everwhere before, but now solely focused on her. Mei wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not.  
“Well what do you know, happens all the time I tell ya, m’ friend Mako and I – he’s a real good mate – is working on a new project, it’s gonna be great I say! Mako might be doubting me sometimes, but I know inside he reaaaally loves me, dumb bastard, we’ve been through a lot me and him. I did pay him at first, he wanted to make some quick bucks but now it’s just us against the world! But I do love fire, and explosions so it’s great sheila, back in Aussie we-“

Even Mei had her boundaries. Some times, the custome wasn’t always right. And at the way he was talking and gesticulating – looking dreamy while talking about exlosions who is this guy – Mei got the sense she was gonna be here all night if he continued. This guy, with his dirt, and rude comments, and who is this sheila, thinks he can just waltz in. And Mei wasn’t having it.  
She put her hand up in a stop gesture, cutting him off, and looked up in his eyes (which were so light they almost seemed yellow), and interrupted him:  
“Sir, please, your hair is basically smoking. Please order something”

It almost looked like the guy froze – he stopped mid movement and scanned her face.  
“Well aint you a feisty lil’ sheila, hm?”  
He leaned down to her level and smiled, a grin that lighted up his face. If Mei wasn’t this tired and bored, she might have been charmed.  
“I’ll have the days special, I aint afraid of a lil’ sugar”  
Mei couldn’t help but roll her eyes, and said; “That’ll be 3.99…. sir”

As he paid and Mei began making the drink, he all but sat at the counter and looked at her work. His face was smudged, but his hands.. hand, was clean. So at least he didn’t leave smudges on the counter.

“Well aren’t you a bit cold today eh snowflake? I’m Jamison, better known as Junkrat, part of an infamous duo, might have hear of us hm? And who might you be darl’? other than a beaut of a sheila”

Mei, was short, curvy, and not impressed.   
“you drink is done” and with that she handed him over the latte.

“Oooooh playing hard to get eh snowflake? Well that’s alright, Jamison Fawkes will be back!” With that he winked, blowed her a kiss and turned to walk.

Mei might be annoyed, but she was also a bit… intrigued. She didn’t get a lot of attention, and he was… different. Handsome in a weird way. His face was smudged and weirdly pointy, his blonde hair sticking in every direction (and smoking a bit, a fact this… Fawkes, did not seem alarmed over), he was tall and lanky, walked around in a scarf and t-shirt, even though he only had one arm. He was… different, so say the least.

She didn’t answer him as he left, and she hoped he wouldn’t come back.  
Even though a tiny part of her wanted to know what would happen if he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times go by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I got distracted.  
> This chapter is a bit short, hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon.
> 
> Again, sorry for the grammar, I should probably check it better haha.
> 
> A bit from Junkrats point of view - I actually liked it, but tell me what you think! Have a nice day :-)

Jamison Fawkes – or “Junkrat” as he insisted on calling himself – became a permanent fixture in the Coffee shop, for better and for worse.  
Mei had no idea how he learned her working schedule, but since that Saturday evening, he was there a lot.  
Almost every Saturday evening and the Tuesday morning Mei worked, he became a part of her routine.

After two weeks he learned her name. (“Mei-Ling Zhou? A lov’ly name for a lov’ly gal, eh snow-flake”).

After two months, she couldn’t convince herself that she hated his visits. He was… interesting. He always tried to get her to talk about herself, she never did, and so he talked about himself.

She learned that he was indeed part of a not-so-much-anymore infamous duo; Junkrat & Roadhog. Or, Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge. They were up-an-coming artists. They used to make streetart – very banksy – trying to influence the political inequalities. Very infamous in Australia (were they are from), more, famous in America. People loved it. So now they were doing their first installation art, going legit. (It actually sounded very interesting, not that Mei would admit it to Jamison).

 

Today was Sunday. Which meant no Junkrat. And a very slow evening – it was about 10 pm (Marian closed at 24 pm), even most of the caffeine desperate student was going home.  
So, Mei was reading at the counter, a book about the varians of solar radiation in relation to climate change, lost in the studying, when Junkrat did show up.

He wasn’t even sure Mei were working that evening – after he first met Mei, he showed up at the coffee shop Marian for a week straight, until one of the other workers took pity on him (a very cheery guy called Lucio) and told him she worked most Saturdays evening, and some Tues-day mornings.   
Junkrat knew she often worked Sunday too, but he normally showed up on Saturdays. It’d be-come a part of his weekly ritual really, even though Roadie where scandalized with his coffee bills – but hey, they were his money to spent.

He almost fell in the door, checking is hairtips from any fire, when he saw Mei. He lifted his hand, and was just about to give the sheila one of his usual greetings (‘evening luv, ain’t you looking extra frosty tonight), when he noticed she was deep in her book. 

He gotta admit, at first this fixation of his had mostly just been for fun. He liked making people tick, and she seemed… different. Cold. Interesting. And you know, gorgeous, that always helped. But now he had truly fallen for her. She was compassionate, clever (and she knew it), and the way she scrunched up her nose behind her glasses when he walked in with smudges on her face was downright adorable. He loved making her smile – she had the most amazing smile, one of those that always reached her eyes. She wasn’t that tall – he towered over her whenev-er he showed up – she just seemed so… okay with being herself. It was inspiring. He knew he wasn’t the most typical guy, seemed crazy, weird to most. But she treated him like anybody else – anybody annoying else, but still, anybody else. She even asked about his art (current in-stallation was against guns). And after these months, it actually seemed like she didn’t mind it when he walked in.

But this time he kind of stopped in his tracks. She looked so lost in her book – she didn’t even hear the bell when he walked in.  
He couldn’t help but smile, for once kind of still with his body and hand.  
He walked up to the counter, leaned a bit forward, Mei still didn’t notice him, and whispered near her ear;  
“…Well ‘ello there snowflake”  
She reacted immediately – almost jumping, quickly putting her book away, starting to say sorry and then realizing it was him.  
“Fawkes! You can’t just just just-!”  
“Just what?” He couldn’t help but smirk.  
“…Sneak up on people like that! Yeesh!”  
She even blushed.

He had to admit; he loved making he smile.

But he loved making her flustered even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they both are a bit flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and another short chapter.
> 
> I do want to write, but it's kind of hard finding time. But reading your comments is truly inspirational.
> 
> I didn't expect like, any views at all, so thank you <3.
> 
> //I do believe I use " kind of" too much haha. Please do comment if you have any notes. Thank you all!

Chapter 3

 

 

Something kind of changed after the evening where Fawkes surprised her with a book.

She started to really look forward to the times he came to Marian.

She even started to wait for her breaks until he arrived, like tonight.

 

To be honest, she was probably starting to crush on him a tiny bit… Perhaps even more than a tiny bit. She couldn’t help it – she’d never met anyone who threw himself so wholly into, well, everything. It was weird. At first you’d think he didn’t care about anything – that everything was a game to him. That everything; his appearance, his way of speaking, even his art was just to throw people off their game and see them react.

But in reality, he just cared so much – and truly gave it his all.

 

She was watching him talk about his installation right now, sitting at a table in a corner of the coffeeshop with a cup of hot cocoa in front of her. Apparently, it was finally starting to look good, even though the opening was still a few months away. Same was her exams though – a big one in physics and applied mathematics –

                      “----But Sno’flake Iwaskindathink’nyoumightwannacomefortheope’ing”

She blinked,

“I mean, if you want to it’s no pressure, I kno’ a smart sheila like you is all kinds of busy ‘n stuff but---”

Mei wasn’t even sure what he said, normally she had no trouble, but –

Was he blushing??

 

Junkrat was currently running his hands through his hair and looking everywhere but at her. Mei couldn’t help but a smile spreading and a weird feeling in his chest – he was very cute.

But she still didn’t know what he asked

                      “Slow down Fawkes! You’re rambling, of course I have time for you, I mean”, now it was her turn to blush, she didn’t know where that came from –

                      “I mean, uh, what did you say?”

 

That made Junkrat look at her, and his entire demeanor changed, almost like a lot of his nervousness disappeared.

“It’s just Snowflake – Mei – I was just wondering if maybe… You’d want to come to tha’ art opening? I know it’s still som’ time away, and ya know, I would get you a ticket of course! Maybe tickets? I— “, he looked down again, scratching his neck.

                      “I..”, Mei was kind of stunned. Or well, not, they were… friends after all. Right? So of course he would want her to come. Surprised the normal confident Junkrat was that nervous though.

When she hesitated, she couldn’t help but see, that it looked like he was bracing himself for something, like maybe she would say no?

But why would she, it’s not like it’s... a date or anything. Right? So, she smiled;

“Of course I would like to come Jamison!”

He looked up, a big smile spreading, suddenly gesticulating wildly;

“That’s just ripper Sno’flake! Mako did say I sh’ld just ask but – oh, and I will be wearing suit, so be warned, I can be quuite handsome – “ with that he winked, and almost  jumped up, clearly very excited.

“Don’t worry I will bring ‘em tickets soon, It’s October 5th, ya know—”

                      “Wait, Jamie. Suit? What is the dresscode?”

He blinked, and looked down at her, Mei looked up at him with big eyes.

“Ah, don’ worry sno’flake, you’re perfect the way you are, I mean, uhh”

This time they both blushed, and both almost bolted. They talked for a bit more, him actually clarifying that most would probably wear casual fancy clothing and dresses, but he was kind of obligated to wear a suit. And also him saying she could show up in a pyjamas if she wanted to – that she could do whatever she wanted to. After that Mei stammered her break was up, and Fawkes, flustered, said he had to meet up with Mako.

 

With that, Junkrat practically ran out the store. He wasn’t entirely sure why. Walking out and around the corner, he stopped and leaned up the wall. He couldn’t help but smiling. Mei was actually coming. He’d been pretty sure she wouldn’t come, that she was just spending time with him in her breakes because he was better than boredom.

He wished he’d said “as his date”. He wanted to. But she would say no to that, but still, she had said yes.

He looked up to sky, couldn’t help but give a “woop” and a small jump. And then a swear, he was actually late to meet up with Mako.

 

…

 

 

After Junkrat left, Mei got busy cleaning tables. But she couldn’t help but smile a bit to herself. She wasn’t entirely sure why, but she had a small tingly feeling in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mei is feeling a bit down for the count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update the after chapter 3! Look at that huh!
> 
> I was feeling inspired :)
> 
> Mei is texting and chatting in this chapter, I tried to make it nice, but please say if you don't like how it's edited.  
> -And if you like her texting!  
> I think it's fun trying different things.

Another week went by.

 

It was afternoon, the beginning of one Mei’s shifts. Mei had woken up with a heachache and dizziness, but she needed the money. Her scholarship paid around half, but she still had to pay the rest.

 

She wasn’t feeling very good. Luckily one of her colleagues, Lucio, was on shift too, so she wasn’t alone. He was this very cheery fellow – he DJ’ed whenever her could, and was apparently starting to do pretty well. He was also one of her best friends, and so of course she’d told him about Fawkes inviting her to the art opening. Of which he was pestering right now;

“You know Mei, it does sound like a date. You sure he didn’t ask you to come as your date? I mean, I would say it was about time –”

He was currently cleaning the coffee machine while he talked, meanwhile Mei was wiping down tables. She’d be doing okay, even though she didn’t feel so good, but right now she just felt… too hot, and like every muscle was tired. Lucio must have noticed, because suddenly he was next to her at the table she’d been cleaning.

“Mei? Are you ok? You look really pale.”

                      Mei, basically fell into the chair, laying her head in her hands, just wanting to close her eyes. “I- I don’t know. I don’t feel so good. Why is it so hot?”

Lucio put a hand to her forehead. She was burning up.

“Mei, go home. You’re clearly sick”

                      Laying her head on the table, she said “I can’t, Marian is counting on me and –”

\--and it’s Saturday. One of the days Fawkes comes in. Not that she said it out loud. Going home to sleep did sound tempting though – but she’s Mei-Ling Zhou! She could handle working while a bit sick.

She stood up to tell Lucio she was fine, and practically fainted, Lucio grabbing her shoulders and guiding her to the chair.

“Mei. You are burning up. I can stay the rest of your shift, don’t worry. Go home, get better – do you need help getting home?”

                      “No, no I… Thank you, Lucio”

He was. She did feel very weak, kind of considering getting and uber instead of taking the bus.

 

And so, she went home. Sleeping in the bus with her head against the cold window. When she got back to her dorm, she practically collapsed in her bed, only stopping to take of her shoes and jacket. Climbing under the covers to get some feverish sleep.

 

She slept through the entire night, woke up drenched in sweat, but she did feel a bit better. Still down for the weather, but a bit better than before. She dragged herself up long enough to change into a pajamas and getting her PC over to her bed. She considered getting something to eat, but she felt worse just by thinking about it. She started a Netflix series, and fell asleep again. It wasn’t until later that day, she thought to check her phone. She had multiple messenger notifications, some missed calls from her mother and even texts from an unknown number. Dragging herself halfway up, she sent her mom a quick text that she was down with the flu but getting better. (Lucio probably texted her mom she had to go home. They were good friends for some weird reason).

Then a bunch of messenger notifications, the only she had the energy to check was from Lucio;

 

                      **Lucio AKA TheBestDamnDJ** – 11:03 PM

                      _Hey Mei, you got home ok?_

                     

                      11:28 PM

                      _You better be sleeping guuurl_ _♪♪._ _Hope you feel better in the morning!_

 

                      11:35 PM

                      _Loverboy showed up btw. Asked about you ;) ;)_

Even in her sick state, she smiled a bit. Loverboy hah – as if.

 

                      **A-Mei-ziiing** – 01:30 PM

                      _He is not my loverboy, shut up. Thank you for sending me home._

_I’m feeling a bit better._

 

Not having the energy to check the unknown messages, she laid down to sleep some more.

…

 

Mei woke again in the evening, feeling better. Realizing that she should probably had bought some cold-medicine and soup – and shower. But not actually having the energy to do any of those things, so she checked her phone. And had to hurry to get her charger because it was at 5% power.

Almost jumping (or well, so much jumping as she could, sick with the flu), she got her charger and some water, laying back down again.

She did feel less hot, so perhaps her fever was down.

 

She checked the phone. Her mom had sent some hearts, wishing her well and to write if anything changes. Lucio had also answered;

 

                      **Lucio AKA TheBestDamnDJ –** 02:09 PM

                      _Keep telling yourself that boo!_

_You telling me you wouldn’t want him to be hmmm? ;)_

                     

                      02:24 PM

                      _I’m pretty sure he wants to at least ;) ;)_

Ignoring him, (let him suffer with the “seen” notification), she checked the unknown number.

Unknown numbers were never good – always something wrong or extra work.

 

Except this was different.

 

                      < **Unknown number** > \- Yesterday 11:03 PM

                      _Hiya Snowflake_

_Heard you were sick!! I can’t believe my best gal is sick._

_Didn’t think that big brain of yours could get sick, eh?_

_Hope it’s ok I asked the cheery DJ for your number._

_-Junkrat_

                     Yesterday 11:45 PM 

_You okay Sheila? Can I help?_

                     00:30 AM

_I reckon you’re sleeping. Get better soon darl’_

 

                     05:31 AM

_Dang Snowflake, I hope you remember to eat something._

_Sickness is serious business you know._

_Mako almost died once because he didn’t take the flu seriously!_

10:00 AM

_Do say if you need anything. Me’ mum taught me a wicked soup._

_(It’s ripper, really)_

_Hope you’re feeling better!_

 

Mei didn’t even know how to feel looking at the messages. She was dazed from being sick, and suddenly realized she was smiling. And feeling some flutters in her stomach that wasn’t related to the flu.

“God Mei”, she muttered to herself, “I do believe you got it bad, sheesh!”

 

She wrote Lucio;

                      **A-Mei-ziiing –** 05:47 PM

                      _Lúcio Correia dos Santos!! I can’t believe you gave Fawkes my number!_

 

She bit her lip and didn’t wait more than a minute before receiving a response.

 

**Lucio AKA TheBestDamnDJ –** 05:49 PM

**;** ) You’re welcome!

 

_You have changed  Lúcio Correia dos Santos nickname to Lucio AKA TheBETRAYER_

 

 

Ignoring the surprised and indignant responses from Lucio, she shifted to her text messages again. Biting her lip, her sickness momentarily forgotten, she wondered what to respond.

God, he probably thought she was ignoring him.

                      “Come on Mei. You can calculate how solar flares impact the smelting poles, but not answer your cru---” sheesh! Talking to herself now. She added him to her contact list.

 

                      <To: Jamison Fawkes> \- sent 06:15 PM

                      Hello Jamison. I am doing better, thank you.

                      ….It’s OK you asked Lucio for my number

                                           -Mei

 

Too nervous to do anything else she hid under her covers. Feeling her forehead, she was still warm, and all that concentration made a headache spike.

She hadn’t eating anything for 24 hours, but kind of wanted to now, which probably was a good sign.

Even though she was sick and just wanted to sleep some more, she threw the covers off when she heard her phone vibrate.

 

                      <From: Jamison Fawkes> \- received 06:17 PM

                      Mei!! So glad to hear you’re doing better!

                      You had me worried there!

 

                      <From: Jamison Fawkes> \- received 06:17 PM

                      Wait! Only better but not over your sickness eh?

                      Have you been eating???

 

She smiled while answering. He is adorable. Such a good person – worrying that much about his sick barista…

                      <To: Jamison Fawkes> \- sent 06:19 PM

                      I while be fine Jamie. Don’t worry, it’s just the flu.

                      I should probably eat something though.

 

                      <To: Jamison Fawkes> \- sent 06:19 PM  

                      …You mother hen :)

 

Trying to rise, she felt weak in her knees. She’d been sleeping on/off for an entire day, and was still sick. She should probably shower… Standing up was such bother though. Her nose had started running throughout the day, so she also needed more tissue paper. But going to the store… no.

 

                      <From: Jamison Fawkes> \- received 06:22 PM

                      WAiT! Does this mean you haven’t eaten!!

                      Mei!!

 

                      <From: Jamison Fawkes> \- received 06:23 PM

                      Where do you live? I have made soup.

                      Not up for discussion!

                      It’s me mums receipe! It’d get you chipper in no time!

 

Mei giggled and then gasped when she read it. Wait. We wanted to bring her soup?? Nono. What!

They’d never seen each other outside of Marian, and she was a mess! No! gosh!

She’d lie if she wasn’t becoming totally flustered at the thought though.

 

Only one thing to do. Ask Lucio for advice.

 

                      **A-Mei-ziiing –** 06:29 PM

                      _Lucio!!!_

_He wants to bring me SOUP!_

_At my dorm!!!_

 

**Lucio AKA TheBETRAYER –** 06:31 PM

_What! Really?? You gotta say yes_!

 

**A-Mei-ziiing –** 06:31 PM

_What!! No!! I’m a mess! I’m very sick!! This is your fault!!_

_I MIGHT admit to a crush (Shut up) but no!!_

 

  _Lucio AKA TheBetrayer added Hana Song to the chat_

                     

 

                      **Lucio** **AKA TheBETRAYER** – 06:33 PM

_Hana! Help me out here. Our sick Mei is home alone, and a certain Mr. Fiery handsome Aussie wants to bring her soup!_

_And she’s saying noooo_

_Soup! How cute is that!! ;) ;)_

 

_Hana Song changed Hana Song’s nickname to Love, D.Va <3_

 

                      **Love, D.Va <3** – 06:34 PM

                      _The tall Australian Mei has been talking nonstop about?_

_The one with “almost glowing eyes”, and “wild charming gestures”??_

_Say yes boo!! <333_

 

**A-Mei-ziiing –** 06:36 PM

_But… I’m a total wreck. And not exactly company right now :(_

_I… Don’t want to scare him off…?_

 

                      **Lucio** **AKA TheBETRAYER** – 06:37 PM

                      _Hey. Mei – he’s not stupid. He knows what he’s offering._

_No one is pretty when they’re sick._

_Live a little! :)_ _♪♪_

                                

**Love, D.Va <3** – 06:38 PM

_Now, I haven’t met this stranger (YET!! (_ _≧∇≦_ _))_

_But! He’s handsome!! And sounds like he’s sweet and caring too!!_

_You gotta! You’ll never ger the nerve to do it another time love! <33_

_And you don’t have to let him stay! But let him bring the soup dammit!_

_ <33_

 

**A-Mei-ziiing –** 06:40 PM

_I hate you guys :((_

 

**Lucio** **AKA TheBETRAYER** – 06:41 PM

_Nah gurl,_ _you know you love us!_

 

**Love, D.Va <3** – 06:42 PM

_Get well soon Mei! Keep us updated :) <3_

 

Mei sighed. Maybe it was the fever that made her write it, but she texted Fawkes.

 

                   <To: Jamison Fawkes> \- sent 06:51 PM

                    That’s too nice! But you don’t have too!

 

                  <To: Jamison Fawkes> \- sent 06:51 PM

                   …Even though soup would be nice :)

 

She couldn’t believe she was doing this.

 

                    <From: Jamison Fawkes> \- received 06:52 PM

                     Of course! Can’t have my favorite barista feeling down under ;)

                     Text me your address, I’ll be there in a jiffy!

 

She couldn’t believe she was doing this.

With butterflies in her stomach she texted her address. (And was cheeky to ask him to bring some tissue paper as well). And then she hurried, as best as she could, to take a quick shower, changing to some clean comfy clothes, laying down on her bed to wait.

 

Where she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would literally die if my crush showed up with soup while I was sick haha.


End file.
